Under the Wraps
by mcarnality
Summary: A certain younger brother deserves to know why Roy and Ed have been spending more time together outside of work than usual.


Edward Elric had no idea how any of this happened.

He planned on using the resources of the Amestrian military just long enough to get his brother his body back, but even now that Alphonse was restored, Ed still found himself making the trip to Central Command, working in the same office under the same bastard of a superior. But _there was_ something _different_ about their relationship.

From the beginning, Ed knew he shouldn't have been feeling what he was feeling for someone he had no right to want. After all, the Colonel was his commanding officer, and he was, sadly, just a subordinate. Regardless, nothing stopped him from slamming that door open one day, catching Mustang completely by surprise as he told him exactly why he came back to be a State Alchemist.

Ed smirked at the memory of the day he and that bastard, _his_ bastard, began risking everything for something that no one expected to last. Of course, only the people in Roy's unit were fully aware of what was happening between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Colonel. If any of the higher ranks discovered that their feelings had changed from open animosity to something more intimate, Mustang risked being court-martialed for fraternization, and Edward dismissed or reassigned for inappropriate relations. But it had been kept a secret so far, and life was, surprisingly, happy for the both of them.

As he climbed the steps of Central Command that morning, Ed's mind was full of thoughts of what exactly to call Roy when he finally told Alphonse. _His Boyfriend? Lover? Significant other?_ Flustered with the realization that they would be telling his younger brother later that day, he entered the office ready to snap at whoever was the first to make a snide remark.

But the first voice he heard erased all frustration, that sexy hush he craved for months away on assignment.

"Fullmetal," Roy called to him, and Ed smirked at his formality. "Certainly took you long enough."

Looking up, Ed took in the sight of Roy leaning casually against the dark wood, posture slightly suggestive but nonetheless appropriate for company. Gold irises began to sweep slowly across his uniform covered body, drinking in everything Ed had missed while away.

Because summer had recently smothered Central in its humid heat, the military decided to loosen the dress code requirements and allow personnel to wear less suffocating attire when working in such conditions. Basically, this meant that Roy was in fewer clothes than usual, and Ed simply could not pass on the opportunity to admire him.

Loose blue trousers hugged his hips, secured with the black leather belt that Ed had fumbled with once or twice before on desperate occasions. His gaze unconsciously paused between Roy's legs, but he shook his head, forcing himself to move further up before Mustang could notice his hesitation. On his torso, he wore a tight black t-shirt which revealed the toned muscles of his sculpted chest in perfect detail, strong arms crossed in such a way that only slightly covered the view. The pale skin of his neck was agonizingly exposed by an open collar, and Ed was almost overwhelmed with the urge to press his mouth feverishly against the pulse he knew he would find thrumming there, but he painfully swallowed the needs of his own body. _Finally_, he arrived at Roy's face where he found lips straining against a smirk and black eyes piercing through his own, practically screaming with burning desire.

Even though they hadn't so much as touched yet, Havoc coughed uncomfortably from his desk, obviously embarrassed with the change of mood in the suddenly _too hot_ room. The sound drew Edward out of his appreciation, but he ignored the Lieutenant, instead continuing to focus his attention on the man staring hungrily in his direction.

"If you didn't send me on such damn long assignments, I would be here for a hell of a lot longer," he retorted in a teasing tone, smile playing with the muscles of his facial features. Ed didn't want to give his _lover_ any satisfaction from the fact that he had missed him while away - power plays existing even their personal relationship. _A constant fight for dominance_, he corrected himself, preferring not to use the term "romance" when describing what existed between them.

Besides, Edward wasn't exactly sure how Roy would react to finding out that Alphonse would be visiting them later…

Rather than break the news in front of the command, he walked into the Colonel's separate office, eyeing him in such a way that demanded the doors close behind them. Ed needed to work up his nerves first, and he wanted to do so in privacy.

As the sound of the lock clicked into place, he allowed himself to relax. Roy moved to lean against the bookshelves, eyeing Ed curiously as he waited for whatever he had to say. The silent communication between them had always been effective, and both knew when the other had something on his chest.

With a cocked eyebrow, Roy urged Ed to speak, but Ed had an idea of what he wanted to do with his mouth, and it definitely wasn't talking about his younger brother.

In three long strides, he crossed the room, not even hesitating as he grabbed fistfuls of the tight black shirt, pulling Mustang down into a crushing kiss. Lips moved greedily while hips ground together, and Ed felt himself pushed flush against the bookshelf. With a gasping moan, he flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin of Roy's mouth, begging, but demanding all the same, for entrance.

The office outside closed doors could vaguely hear the sound of something - _someone_ - thumping against the walls, and the noises echoing from underneath the cracks left nothing to the imagination.

Havoc buried his head under stacks of papers piled high upon his desk, groaning as he desperately covered his ears to what he knew was happening in the Colonel's private room. Hawkeye, however, sighed in frustration. With Edward back in town, she knew Mustang's work would suffer even more, and the rest of the command would be forced to compensate. Her hand unconsciously moved to one of the loaded guns in her harness.

Ed broke away finally, gasping for breath. "Damn, I miss that." Face flushed and lips swollen, he pushed off the shelf - a few books falling loose and loudly to the floor. "But I actually do need to talk to you about something." His cheeks began to burn but not from desire. Embarrassment at what he was asking Roy to do with him later painted itself plan across his features.

"Um, I think it's time we told Al." The words eliminated whatever air remained in Mustang's smothering room, and Ed waited for his response. He waited to breathe.


End file.
